In order to avoid a high incidence of incorrect shipment quantities, it may be necessary to resort to a manual parts count in filling each order of IC parts and devices. Manual counting is accomplished by examining IC parts packed within the rail. Visual access through a low visibility window along the top of the rail is difficult and the manual counting process is slow, tedious, and itself subject to error. To applicant's knowledge there does not exist a machine for automated counting of IC parts in an IC parts shipping tube or rail.